


Sherlock - Drabble III

by thayln



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Post-His Last Vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thayln/pseuds/thayln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the happy you're looking for.</p>
<p>Originally posted to LJ 02/07/14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock - Drabble III

He’d held it together, watched Sherlock fa…fly away, and he was solid. There were no flashbacks, no leg pains, nothing. That was…good. Yeah, good. A little laugh,a little irony…it was all good. 

John took a deep breath, watching as the east wind blew Sherlock back into his life, and smiled. He understood now; Sherlock would come, and Sherlock would go, and there was nothing John could do to change that. He knew his place, finally. Still smiling, John walked away with the two people who loved him most in the world and knew he was alone.


End file.
